Currently, notebook computers on the market are usually provided with a 14.1- or 15-inch display. However, with the trend towards both portability and better visual effect, notebook computer manufacturers are developing diversified types of notebook computers to meet different demands of people. For a newly developed type of notebook computer, a new case structure usually needs to be designed and a new molding process is needed, which results in high manufacturing cost and a time-consuming manufacturing process.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a case structure for an electronic device which only needs to be partially changed to meet a new design.